otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight
Night's Edge Monastary: Salle Forest District ---- ::The salle is less a room and more a roofed area attached to the main body of the manor house, the place of training for the weaponmaster and his students. Thick shardwood posts and rafters hold up a baked tile roof, leaving the sides of the space surrounded only by a waist-high wall of the same white sun clay bricks that make up the rest of the manor house. ::Rolled canvas is tied up on pleasant days, but can be allowed to drop to keep in warmth, in conjunction with the small stove in an out of the way corner, or keep out inclement weather. Within the bounds of the salle, the dirt floor has been carefully raked, a twenty-foot-across circle of fine white powder renewed daily in the open space at the area's center. To one side, several benches are placed to offer a class the ability to see the lesson being taught - or simply shoved against the wall to make more room for a class to work. ::There is a small, enclosed armory. Its heavy door of biinwood usually barred and locked against intrusion; the small store of arms available to the residents of the manor kept within. Wooden practice weapons are stored in racks outside, however, available for anyone caring for a casual spar or a quick lesson. ::There are two biinwood doors: one leads off to the east to return to the courtyard, while the other heads north going through the armory to the dining hall. ---- Dead center in the salle, a certain young, grey-haired mage eyes one of the weapon racks sightlessly, yes - lost in thought. Indeed. Alin trots back out from the kitchen-- He's in armor and still sweaty, so it's no surprise when he hefts the warmace propped against the wall again. "Greetings." He rumbles in a whiskey-on-gravel baritone, regarding Kael with sun-faded blue eyes. Offering the typical salle bow, he queries, "Are you out here for some practice?" Kael actually jumps a bit, startled, glancing back at the Mikin..... and flashing a wry, not unfriendly grin. ".. were jus' talkin', afore.." He blinks, as though realizing exactly what he's standing in.. "Oy. Er. Sommat tells me m' standin' in th' wrong place. Yer nae goin' t' hit me wi' that thing, are ye?" "No, not unless you want me to." Alin responds, smiling amiably to the mage. "I suspect not." He rolls his shoulders to limber his muscles back up, adding, "You're a guest of the Baroness Celeste's, yes?" Kael nods, to that, offering - "Kael, sir - Kael Firelight." a bit of hero-worship there? A fan, perhaps? "I saw ye at th' joust - y' were right amazin', takin' Norran as y' did." He moves out of the way, hopping up to sit on that low wall. Alin smiles broadly, looking somewhat abashed. "I'm amazed I did so well, actually.. I'd been practicing, but it's been years since the last actual joust I had." Stretching finished Alin picks up several small bands with multiple pouches of some sort sewn in-- Strapping them to the length of the mace handle. Weights, apparently. He begins to work through parries, thrusts, and blows with the warmace-- It's large and slow, and sweat beads on the silver-haired Mikin's forehead as he warms up.. Still, his arms are steady and his movements sure. "A pleasure to meet you, Master Firelight. I notice you're marked-- That's good, it means people are coming to see what the Baroness has built. What brings you to Night's Edge, if I may ask?" "Meanin'." Kael watches, curious - "dreams n' half-thought things. W' are o' a mind, she 'n I - what w' saw, what w' found, well.. w' found 't at different times, 'n different places, but were a suprise t' discover 't were th' same thing." Alin grunts as he extends full reach-- A warmace is certainly a large weapon, especially when fully extended. He holds the posture, watching the length of metal keenly for any tremble. "She's the sort of person that people want to believe in. She speaks about a dream and it all seems real and tangible and wonderful, and it makes a fellow want to build it with his bare hands if that's what it takes. Of course, now that I've been here a while, it's not just following her here... I want to see this place succede because it feels more right than anything I've seen in decades." Kael's settled on the low salle wall, watching Alin go through the motions of warmace practice, curious. "Aye, s' a dream indeed. S' funny - all 't takes is one o' two t' stand up fer a dream, and suddenly 't starts t' be /real/. S' fragile right now, though." Meian strides in, arms full of... vegetables. It's a rather large supply, but she seems to have it well enough in hand for the moment. An easy smile curves her lips, a pleasant tune hummed under her breath. Unable to curtsey with this loose load, she has to settle for bobbing her head. "Not so fragile as all of that." Alin responds, switching his grip mid swing to curve the blow into a feint. Sweat pours down his features as he goes through the rounds with the heavy weapon, voice somewhat strained at times in the conversation. "It doesn't feel like it, anyways. Something about this place.. Maybe it's because it's the site of an older building, those ruins. I feel like I'm looking at any of those towns that've been around for centuries; It just feels.. Permanent." He explains to Kael. "... maybe. But like anythin' else.. 't hae t' grow. An' hurt, n' get fought for." The mage is curious still, his tone thoughtful - "Sommat very wise once tol' me - what y' are is yers to choose. Yers t' make. This place 's part o' that, fer all o' us." Meian gets a warm smile... the young man breathing in as though preparing to say something... but he lets it go, for now. Celeste slips in from the dining room, one hand still brushing out her hair (still wet from the rain). She looks over the occupants of the salle, moving through the classroom-like side to that of the training circles. Her hands coming to rest just over the visage of the mongoose at her waist. "I see that you two are practicing," she offers lightly. The Mikin studying the style and footwork of Alin. Meian seems determined to manage a curtsey for Celeste at least, clutching her armload of asparagus and rosemary tighter. Cautiously she dips into the motion, taking it slow and managing not to spill anything. "M-my lady," she murmurs with a smile. "I w-was just t-taking this to the k-kitchen for another b-batch of stew." Her head tilts slightly, enough to return Kael's smile just as warmly. Again, he switches his grip to thrust upwards with the spike warmace with force, gaze locked on an invisible opponent. "That may be so, Master Firelight. Whomever said that was wise indeed, although the Light does much to make us whom we are as well." Pushing a foot and shoulder back, he turns his profile to said invisible attacker, before parrying a blow that doesn't actually happen. Kael waves a calloused hand at Alin - "'es practicin' - m' jus' watchin' an' bein' a distraction." More seriously, he addresses the mace-wielder - "I donnae ken if th' Light hears me, but I hope 't does. I prefer t' figure 'm what I am nae fer bein' forsaken, but because 's what I need t' be, fer whate'er reason. But th' one what said that came after prayin' t' understand... I cannae ignore 't." "That is fine, Meian. thank you for all the hard work," replies Celeste with a smile towards the bard. The noblewoman falls quiet at the topic at hand, listening to the marked mage's words with renewed interest. She too, moves towards one of the benches to sit and listen. Meian pauses hesitantly, seeming to want to listen- but after a moment she quickly shakes her head and continues onward to the dining hall, juggling her load. Alin hefts the warmace up and props it on his shoulder, turning to grin at the duo. "That may be so, Master Firelight. I hope so, and I believe so." He rumbles, reaching up to mop at his brow, settling the mace-head on the floor. "... that thing looks ruddy /heavy/." Kael shakes his head, dropping down - "Prefer m' claws 'n teeth t' that - n' offense. S' a bit much." "One gets used to the weight," notes Celeste quietly. "You actually begin to feel naked sometimes without feeling it at your side." The noblewoman falls quiet again, imparting her slight bit of wisdom. Alin comments wryly, "I often use a one-handed sort, but there's times when a really big metal thing with spikes is exactly what the situation calls for. It takes more practice, too." He grins at Celeste, adding wryly, "That, and sometimes it just feels neat to tote around the biggest weapon, I confess." "Heh. Kin imagine - woul' nae want t' meet th' business end o' that either way." The mage moves around the salle's circle - "Jus' seems sommat gettin' hit wi' that woul' be awful permanent, r'gardless. Which, m' guessin' is th' point." Meian slips back out of the dining hall, no longer carrying produce and now wrapped up in her usual black cloak again. She wanders over to take a seat on one of the benches, tilting her head at the conversation and swinging her feet over its edge. Celeste leans back against the half wall, listening the noble and mage. "Yes, I've not used something that large since my days at the Stanchion," notes Celeste. Her hand patting to her right hip absently. "Course, I should probably returning to practicing with one....when I'm dressed for it." "The problem is actually hitting someone with it, though." Alin responds, laughing. "Want to give it a try, Baroness?" He asks, holding the mace up. "Builds up the arms wonderfully, for that matter, and I'll bet you can show me a thing or two." Kael grins. "Woul' nae mind seein' that - " he pauses near Meian - "y' trained sorts flailin' about 's a hell o' a thing t' watch, t' be honest." "J-just as n-no one g-gets hurt," Meian volunteers, a little anxiously despite her lingering smile. "...th-then it might be f-fun. B-but oh, you t-two will have to be c-careful." Celeste brushes a hand down the velvet dress, looking over the war mace. "Maybe I should look to putting something on that isn't as ....frail," notes the female Mikin. "Then we can see about such things." Beaming, Alin nods agreeably. "I look forward to it, Baroness." He responds, amiably. "Do you still have armor from the scourge days, or another set? I hadn't even thought to ask." Kael settles down next to Meian, glancing to her and murmering - "sometime soon? Ye 'n I need t' talk, m' thinkin'." Meian blinks over at Kael, tilting her head upward at him to softly whisper in reply, "Is e-everything a-all right, K-kael..?" Color rises to the noblewoman's features, her hand continuing to rub at her hip idly. "Yes, I've that which I used to wear as a scourge as well as another set that was provided by a friend," Celeste comments, glancing back towards the older Mikin. "I would show them to you whenever you like, cousin." Alin glances at Kael and Meian and pulls off his gauntlets. "Well, why not go have a look now, if you don't mind? " He queries, setting the weapon alongside the sackcloth-covered package. Glancing at it, he grimaces. "I still have to deliver that bow at some point." Kael nods, seriously, to Meian - "Y' up fer a walk? While m'lady Celeste 's gettin' 'er armor an' such. Will nae keep y' long - an' then we kin watch 'em both sparrin'." Meian rubs the back of her neck, beginning to look more than a little unsure, but she slowly nods. "Y-yes, of c-course... It w-would be n-nice." She glances up at Kael, brow furrowing slightly with unspoken worry. "...I'm s-sure." The girl rises to her feet, adjusting her cloak. Celeste looks at the bow, laughing softly. "That is for Lady Tamae Zahir, yes?" She waves a hand towards the dining hall. "She actually was freshening up in the guest chambers when I last saw her, Lord Mikin." She pushes away from the bench, taking a few steps towards the said hall. "My room is just on the other side of the chapel, if you would like to see the armor." "She is?" Alin queries, both bushy eyebrows reaching high orbit. "Oh! That's fantastic. Can you let her know it's in the salle, if I don't see her first?" He asks, following after Celeste complacently. "Certainly, Baroness.. You know, the next time there's a tourney, I hope you might consider fighting in it too. I was surprised not to see you there." Kael pauses, as the two move away.. blinking, and raising an eyebrow - he stands himself, but seems in no particular hurry. "Woul' be worth seein', that..." Meian stands still, waiting for Kael to lead the way somewhere. She tilts her head, overlong bangs falling into her eyes, and softly asks, "M-my lady f-fighting in a tournament, y-you mean? I... I th-think I'd be happy n-not seeing, I'd be t-too worried she'd b-be hurt. W-would take more than o-one mug of a-ale to make me n-not nervous and a-afraid for her, however g-good she is." "I was, well, I was at Apple Village," states the noblewoman. Her attention drawn to her own wearied hands as they move towards the dining hall. "I wanted to see if there was any way I could assist, and lost track of time,I fear." She pushes the door to the dining room open, glancing back to Meian. "I was once known for my abilities with a mace, dear. But those fighting days have been put to rest for some time now." "How bad is it?" Alin asks, voice low and raw. "I heard.. Well, I didn't hear anything good about the situation. " He holds the door open long enough to pass through it himself, adding, "I'm certain a little training would work the abilities back.. And frankly, it's a good idea even if you don't intend to become a knight, Baroness. Especially if this place is threatened." Kael murmers, softly - "Threatened - 't wi' be, afore is done. Kin almost promise ye that - but wi' nae be just maces about." Speaking the obvious is a talent, it seems. "I b-believe in you and y-your skill, my l-lady," Meian says softly. "B-but I'd r-rather not w-watch people I know and c-care for f-fighting for r-real again. ...t-though we probably w-will have to, d-doesn't need to be.. any m-more of an unnecessary e-evil." "There were few, if any that made it out alive...and I fear, I was in an argument for most of my time there." Celeste colors at the admission, offering a quick smile to Meian. "It's alright, I can understand your trepidation. As to if this place is attacked," she glances back to Alin. "Why don't I show you that armor, my lord." She pulls open the door, moving to step into the dining hall. Kael watches the pair leave with a certain quiet thoughtfulness, then, quietly, offers a hand to Meian. No words - if anything, the young man seems to be putting his thoughts together. Meian reaches to take the hand, slowly looking up to Kael. She doesn't break the silence either, but her brow furrows again- a definite and anxious question in her eyes. Automatically with the other hand she reaches up and brushes the hair out of their way, nothing now obstructing their faintly troubled gaze. ".. I donnae ken where t' start." That's an admission - "but ye n' I need t' .. sort o' go somewhere. S' sommat I hae t' show ye." "I'll g-go wherever you l-lead me," the girl softly remarks, with a gentle smile and a faint shrug smoothing out some of the lines in her brow. "...f-feels like s-something's wrong, it d-does, but I t-trust you. The f-forest is n-nearby, and q-quiet." "...aye." Careful and deliberate, his words, though perhaps a bit lost. "An'.. I woul' nae much say that. But w' do hae a great deal t'talk through... an' here.. s' nae th' right place fer 't. W' need t' go t' the Aerie, t' tell ye truth. But 's a long way." Those lines reappear, but perhaps more of confusion than worry- her voice is certainly more bemused than anxious, as Meian gazes up at Kael with gently probing eyes. "...K-kael... If y-you want to g-go there, I'll g-go with you. I w-won't ask wh-why. But if that d-doesn't work, there are q-quiet places n-nearby. Which d-do you want to choose..?" Kael seems to .. decide something. "th' forest wi' be fine, fer now." A bit wry, he points out - "y' wi' hae t' bear wi' me, ladybright - m' nae good wi' words anyway, an' m' thinkin' through a lot at th' same time.. means 'm awful slow, 't times." Meian chuckles softly, murmuring, "B-better slow and s-sure, K-kael, than fast and m-mad like m-me the other n-night. A-all right, I'm r-ready to go..." She swallows once as her smile weakens, glancing aside now in that habitual hiding of her expression. "..l-let's go." Mikin Wood: Shade Oak Forest Forest District ---- :''A small spring gurgles next to a cluster of shardwood and shade oak trees. Chitters can be heard trilling and capering about in the higher branches. Smaller animals rustle through the shrubbery. ---- The walk here is a quiet one, Kael saying very little - not bothering to stop and resume the clothing he carries, just.. moving. Walking easily, solicitous in his speed, ensuring that he doesn't rush the girl whose hand he holds, a hand he seems reluctant to let go of, at the moment. Meian appears unwilling to break the silence either, striding along and keeping up with the mage carefully. As the walk proceeds, nervousness begins to overwhelm the previous curiosity on her face, the occasional sound of an uncomfortable swallow punctuating her footsteps. By the time the two are into the woods, the girl's hand is likely clammy with a light, cold sweat. ".. donnae fear. " Quiet and sure, that.. the young man pausing under a tree, turning to face the girl fully. "Nae me. Nae here. Nae /now/. Y' hae t' promise me - no runnin'. Nae like yestereve. Fair?" A deep, uneasy breath raises and lowers the girl's shoulders, her gaze finally lifting to focus on Kael's face again. Fear might not be the word- but there's a deep anxiety there, clouding her eyes. "...A-all r-right," the girl softly promises. "I...I won't r-run... K-kael." Kael nods, slowly - "E'erything hae a price. Sometimes w' pay it without noticin', without e'en really figurin' out what w' paid along th' way. One o' th' first y' pay is a small thing, but th' thing y' miss th' most." He lets go of her hands, and leans against that tree, calm and serious. "Y' open yer eyes. Y' see truth - an' 't blinds." All the blood drains from Meian's face. Her eyes close then, dark lashes melding into the shadowed circles underneath her eyes. That slim form stands almost preternaturally still, mostly angular lines softened by the padding of her cloak, but still seeming as pale and unmoving as a curiously flawed statue. "..S-so you kn-know, then," the girl replies, in a mostly flat voice ungirded by weary sadness. "I d-didn't want you.. to h-have to kn-know." Kael smiles, sadly. "i ken sommat - /what/ y' may nae really ken, yet.." he crouches there - peering up at her - "I woul' spare ye a great deal, 'f I could. But.." He reaches down, idly scooping up a few fingertips of nothing more than simple dirt, there in the shade of that tree, idly rubbing it between his fingertips. "I donnae ken 'n easy way t' tell ye - sommat what kin see more 'n I can looked close, an'... yer dreams, lass? Th' /are/ more n' ye ken th' are." Meian's eyes fly open, and suddenly the color floods back into her cheeks. Relief blossoms in her expression, her entire frame sagging with it for just a moment as she lets herself take a shuddering breath. ...And then the reality of Kael's words hits her, and the girl simply... blinks, in incomprehension. "What?" she manages in a blank and not particularly articulate fashion. Kael simply watches her, crouching there. He lets the words do what they will, brushing that dirt away against his pants leg. Then the babbling comes. "I d-don't u-understand, K-kael, I th-thought you found out.. s-something e-else... H-how can my d-d-dreams be more than I kn-know? They're just d-dreams. N-nothing more. Wh-what... what are you -saying- t-to me?" ".. th' are nae dreams. Nae entirely." Calm and gentle, that. "'f what were seen 's right." Patiently, letting her find her own way, it seems. Meian just stares down at Kael, seemingly unable to find her way to much of anywhere. Finally, she asks in a soft voice, "A-are you s-saying wh-what I d-dream... wh-what I d-dream.. could be... r-real? That I... th-the, the Shadow.. It i-isn't, n-no.." Kael nods, slowly. "Aye. 'tis. Mos' likely." Still so very gentle. "No," the girl states simply, voice stil oddly blank of emotion. "That's.. th-that's not p-possible. You're w-wrong." He idly drags fingers through his hair. "Maybe." he acknowledges, calmly - "An' y' are free t' decide I am, e'en if I 'm nae. What y' are 's what y' are, n' matter what I say either way, aye?" Meian runs shaking hands through her hair, whispering, "Y-you wouldn't l-lie. K-kael, you w-would never l-lie to me..." There's a dawning awareness, and a dawning horror, in her voice. "..oh, oh L-l-light... H-he was r-right.. r-r-right... all a-along..." The shivering begins to spread, her eyes opening impossibly wide and her breathing coming quick and shallow. "Peace, Meian." Kael offers a calloused hand, expression oddly worried. "breathe, ladybright - easy." Meian doesn't take the hand, backing up a step. The trembling seems to make it hard for her to support herself, her breathing definitely hyperventilation with its uneven gasps. "H-he was r-right." She's still whispering, a strange contrast to the force of her physical reaction. "It i-i-is in m-me. Be.. b-be careful.. wh-what you wish f-for.." Quietly, Kael speaks - an obscure sadness there. "What y' are, Meian - is ye. What y' allus hae been, what y' allus will be." he stands, easily, moving forward carefully - "Yer nae evil. Th' Shadow 's nae kind, but donnae make th' mistake I did, aye?" A single, solitary tear slides down Meian's cheek. She doesn't spook at Kael's advance, as taut and tense as her frame is. "I pr-promised you I w-wouldn't run," she whispers wretchedly. "I c-can't r-run, an-anyway, c-can I? It's.. it's -in me-." Kael nods, calmly, offering both hands, "I kin help y' face 't. I kin show ye what little I can. Y' wi' nae be alone - s' more o' us than y' might figure. But y' are what y' are - an' what y' chose t' do wi' that knowin'." Another tear follows the first down Meian's cheek, and then another. "I.. I d-don't.. I d-don't h-have any i-idea wh-what to do.. K-kael... I d-don't know.. I don't -know-. Everything.. m-my whole w-world just... It's ch-changing..." She latches onto the hands, beginning finally to sob in earnest. "how 't changes - 'n how far - 's up t' ye." Kael's tone stays so very gentle, as he squeezes her hands. "An' aye, 'tis. But 's been changin' e'er since y' left yer home. Now, y' change a bit more, 's all." Almost seeming beyond words now, the girl cries, a torrent of emotions rolling down her face in great, heaving sobs. She clenches onto Kael's hands even more tightly, throwing her head back with a strangled cry of quiet despair. And as she cries, the world begins to cry with her. Leaden grey clouds roll in over the forest with a distant, heavy rumbling. Slowly, her head lowers, and the girl gazes at the mage with eyes turned a liquid silver by tears, shade and perhaps... a touch of magic. ---- ''Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs